Talk:Schafter
Isn't the TBoGT-Schafter based on the (Mercedes) Carlsson CK65 Eau Rouge? Hearv94 No. The Benefactor Schafter is based on the Mercedes-Benz S-Class W220. ---its based on the W221.Mischkaffee 06:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Can you get a Schafter after you coMplete TBoGT STORYLINE?KebbBone 01:53, November 12, 2009 (UTC) you can get a Schafter TBOGT when you fail a mission which involves driving one it's based on a 2009 Mercedes Benz E-Class an ultra brand new car in 2008 so it's extremely rare so if you drive one more will appear. also the Schafter is named after Schafter a long stripe that runs down the middle of the testicles.Andrew nicholson 15:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I have completed all missions in TBoGT and only modified Schafters spawn. Where can I find the standard ones? How do you (ZS) got this standard Schafter?Buoys Ahoy 18:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I gave the Schafter from GTA IV and TBoGT the terms "Generation". It is a lot easier to understand. If you have any questions about the term, just ask me. Baseball Bat 10:57, February 8, 2011 (UTC) The 2nd gen is based on a mercedes cl and e class Af1105 22:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) This is one of my favorite cars in GTA IV TBoGT. I have the second generation Schafter in my parking space. But what i'm looking for is the common second generation. The un-modified one that looks like a normal car. It has a smaller benefactor logo on the front, and no sport modifications like side skirts. WHERE CAN I FIND ONE?? BansheeDiamond 04:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) go look in hovebeach :P it may spawn there but its the russian mod variant No First Variant of the Schafter G2? So there is no first variant of the Schafter G2, but this article says there is a first variant, but can only be downloaded via mods and trainers. I say we delete this info. Any suggestions? Tony 4-2-8-1-9-9-8 (talk) 22:42, July 30, 2012 (UTC) What is with the poor description on the first gen Schafter. It's not just an S class. It has styling derived from a Mercedes CL. There's something wrong. Tony's Schafter is unique, whilst the "small badge" ones are the ones that can be found roaming around, at least for me. Frank Velich (talk) 01:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Info Can't this be bought on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com in Online? Leo68 (talk) 20:57, December 31, 2014 (UTC) 2nd gen Engine Looks like a V8 to me? Another case of 3D model doesn't match performance specs? smurfy (coms) 02:02, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :V8 cover. sort of V8 model (only one manifold, can't correlate with the cover without the support of another manifold, whether it be inlet or exhaust. Cover is defo V8. Monk Talk 17:53, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Current Design Gallery Monk, you've put the First Generation Schafter into one of the tabs on the CDG, but I think it is only in GTA IV, which is why it is also in the Version History Gallery. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:47, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Intentional; it's a different version/generation of the car, similar to the Coquette scenario, so we should really have two design galleries for each generation, like the Coquette has. If IV's Schafter was the same as V's, then we wouldn't need it :P Monk Talk 17:52, December 24, 2015 (UTC)